


The Science of Love

by ruffruffren



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Fucking Machines, Medical, Medication, Other, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 10:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2345654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruffruffren/pseuds/ruffruffren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Toue's pursuit of domination he begins the prototype testing for what will later become the Alpha series of robotic humans. </p><p>One important aspect of their design is their ability to blend perfectly into normal human lives, undetected as robots. In order to achieve this their movements must be exact, and as such their prowess in sexual matters must also be perfected. </p><p>And who better to test the mechanics on than Sei?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Science of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my friend's birthday.

A splash of colour, however bland broke through the monotony of white and steel that pervaded every inch of this place. The cuffs that awaited him were brown. It excited him, or at least it would have if he still had the capacity to feel that side of the emotional spectrum.

He compliantly climbed onto the table as instructed by a plain looking lab assistant, and slipped his wrists into the cuffs. The thick and wide leather strap made his skin appear yet more lifeless than it already was and he realised he was just as colourless as the world he lived in, as if slowly over time the years had washed him away.

The lab assistant's emotionless touch worked quickly to secure the cuffs, before moving further down to attach identical ones to his ankles. Being on his hands and knees, his movements were limited, causing the pressure in his bony knees to build against the cold metal table. Soon, his pain would subside until all he felt was numbness.

That moment never came soon enough.

'Subject 001 is ready.' The voice was startling in the dead of silence and his body twitched, reflexively bracing for a blow that would never come, putting what remained of his muscles on flight mode lest he needed to run, despite the fact he clearly was not able to. The cuffs were tight and an experimental tug here and there proved their worthiness.

“ _What was it going to be today?_ ”, he mused. It wasn't often he allowed himself the luxurious sin of conscious thought, preferring to send himself out into the virtual world he had created. It was full of colour - and though brown existed, it was not the only source. Blue, red, green, pink and yellow. They all assembled in his world along with all the rest. A rainbow of brightness, a ray of light through the clouds. He only knew such colours existed as a result of the collection of toys brought to him by his two companions. After every session, and undoubtedly today would be the same, when he woke up in his room there would be a fresh batch of children's toys: stuffed bears, odd green and black cubes, robotic dogs - even a pink cockatiel. That one they enjoyed customising together, the three of them.

He plaited beads into the feathers while the other two decided an eye patch and cigar would complete the look. Though he didn't much agree, he had never seen the bird before to doubt how fitting the accessories were.

However, that was later.

For now, he had to deal with the present, and already the assistant was busying themselves with attaching wires and taking notes.

'Subject 001. Name: Sei. Age: twenty two. Height: 152 cm. Weight: 60 kg.' They had at least given him a name amongst the numbers that made up his existence, and now that it was spoken he remembered it was his.

 _'I’m Sei'_ , he thought to himself, and he relished those three individual letters with all he had. It wasn't another number. As quickly as it came the elation was taken away.

'Subject 001 is due to begin the second stage of testing. Omega is being brought in now.' As he spoke, sure enough the door opened. The familiar hiss of the air lock being released rang in his ears and the heavy glass shifted back. Sei watched with tired eyes as the monstrosity known as Omega made its way into the room.

As it was wheeled in, the weight of it made the wheels drag and for a few seconds Sei’s ears were offended with the roar of the noise, but the sound was the least of his worries.

'Following the previous experiment and based on the results, we have altered Omega's design to accommodate a greater girth.'

Sei's mouth dried up quicker than a droplet on a hot tin roof as he gazed at the sadly impressive length, and now girth, of Omega.

It was just a machine. As if humans were not intent enough on mimicking every aspect of their lives through mechanics, they had to create this. A machine shaped as a phallus that worked from a piston, and when switched on, could provide endless hours of stimulation, far beyond the capacity of any human being or animal alike.

It never grew tired, it never wheezed with exhaustion or slowed its thrusts with dwindling energy. It kept on going until someone had the mercy to switch it off.

For Sei, that mercy never came soon enough.

The phallus was neatly shaped to resemble a human penis. It had veins moulded in to the silicone flesh, which was then painted to a lifelike finish. Even the tip, Sei noted, had been given a tiny slit.

The length of it was long - perhaps too long by an excess of one to two inches - and the girth considerably thickened from their last session together. He had struggled with it then, but after an hour of solid thrusting his body complied and began to easily swallow it. It was only natural, for the completion for their data and for a successful experiment, that they alter the variables.

That knowledge did little to comfort him.

He could hear his heart rate via the monitor beside his table, and it was increasing steadily the longer he stared at the device. He didn't need those numbers to know how he was feeling though; the stirring pit of writhing snakes that formed in his belly was enough. He could feel his skin prickle, cold and naked in these rooms, and he began to ripple with goosebumps.

His body shuddered as the assistant moved Omega further into the room, the door sliding ominously shut behind them. The three of them were locked in here together, just like last time.

'I...,' Sei stuttered, his voice without melody. The assistant simply looked at him, his narrow eyes unseeing. He closed his mouth again, the rest of his sentence dying unspoken like a nameless soldier in a futile war.

'Subject 001 has been wired and is now ready for preparation. I will apply lubricant liberally to the anus in order to allow for smooth penetration. Please note we have added a self-lubricating function to Omega to alleviate the issue of reapplying later on.'

Sei remembered that incident. He shuddered more from the memory than the chilling liquid being rubbed against him by a gloved hand. It had been several weeks prior to now, his skin sufficiently healed to allow for a second test. His mind, however, was far from settled; the memory of his inner walls being rubbed over and over again, each thrust more painful and dry than the last, came rushing back to him.

As the assistant's finger entered him he clenched his teeth, his entire frame tensing against it, plagued by the ghost of the memory. He lurched forward, but found himself bound tightly in place.

“Hold still,” the assistant commanded, no note of emotion tainting his sterile voice.

'I don't want it!' Sei responded with a sudden fierceness. He wriggled his hips, fighting back any way he could. He didn't want to be fucked by a machine again. He didn't want to be probed and prodded any longer, to have his existence reduced to a series of meaningless numbers.

'I don't want this! Take it out!'

'Subject 001 is experiencing high levels of agitation. I need some assistance in here.'

'Let me go!'

The door opened again and two sets of feet entered, their heavy steps thundering like soldiers on parade, and in a moment Sei was surrounded by lab coats. One of them held in his hands a small silver briefcase, from which the other removed a large needle. Sei watched in horror as the two filled the syringe with fluid before turning to him in one quick motion.

'Hold him still.'

'N-No...No...Please...No...!'

'Pin him down or I may miss.'

'Don't do this to me...! Please!'

'His heart rate is increasing rapidly. If you don't calm him down soon we may have more issues on our hands.'

'He's struggling too much.'

'He's a weak boy. Honestly, how can it be so difficult to keep him in place between the three of us?'

'There. He's down. Do it now while you have the chance.'

'Pl-Please...Ah...'

'Done, he should settle in approximately five minutes.'

'Thank you.'

It took less than five minutes. No sooner had they retreated did Sei begin to feel the strength in his arms and legs ebb away. With every beat of his thundering heart the drug spread deeper into his system, spreading its solution quickly and efficiently until he could no longer twitch his fingers, or wriggle his toes.

He slumped down on the table as lifeless as a corpse, his head resting against the cold metal with dull eyes cast into the distance.

It was frightening. He was now a prisoner inside his own body; his mind still functioned, but the message was ignored. His lips didn't even move, just parted enough to allow the trail of thick saliva to drip from his mouth to the table. He could feel what they did to him, he could feel them realign the mechanic phallus behind him, the tip nudging at him. He could still feel the consuming panic, the need to run, to escape. Against his will, his body lay compliant, waiting patiently as they set up the apparatus to begin the experiment.

He was helpless to stop it. Helpless to stop the cold plastic as it pushed into him, forcing him to open and receive it, to accept his fate. He felt the air push out of his lungs as it forcibly entered him, working from the numbers fed into it to decide how much pressure and how deep to go. Numbers. More numbers. Always numbers. There was no humanity, no emotion and no room for error. Just solid facts, predictable and knowable numbers. One and one equals two, no ifs, ands or buts. No third option.

As the whirring of cogs and bolts filled the room, the mechanical imitation moving back and forth in a mockery of human copulation, Sei's body slowly began to react as it had been taught to do so. From between his legs the familiar ache coiled up, emanating a heat that radiated out across his sleepy hips, still jutting lewdly into the air. More so now than before, since his head now lay on the table.

With every calculated push into his body, the pleasurable sensation increased, awakening parts of him he never knew existed, casting light over areas of himself he dared not explore.

'...Ah...' The whimper, barely audible over the chorus of the machine, startled him. The drug hadn’t dulled him completely then, leaving just enough behind that his breathless voice could make his pleasure known.

He didn't need to see to know they were already recording his reactions, the time and volume of his moan noted down in painstakingly accurate detail.

By now his cock jutted proudly out from his waist, swollen and aching in its neglect. His tip glistened as a drop of translucent liquid lazily slipped out from his slit, trailing downwards as the pull of gravity took its toll.

He wanted to touch it.

The cock inside him dragged sensuously along his inner walls, moving faster as the assistant adjusted the speed just so that he had less time to recover between pleasure spikes. Now they mounted one on top of the other, driving his need for release to painful levels.

“...Pl...” It took great strength to force the syllable from his reluctant throat.

'Subject 001 is attempting speech. He is showing signs of heightened arousal.'

'...Come...I want...to...'

'Subject 001 is making requests to be permitted orgasm in six minutes thirty one seconds. Subject's body is showing advanced signs of stimulation.'

_'Let me...Please...'_

He attempted to move his arm, but felt the leather strap's unforgiving hold over him.

'I can't... I need to...'

'Subject 001 is making further requests.'

Pencils to paper. Recording. Taking down data. Everything he did, carefully monitored and recorded. Was that all his existence was? Did the way he felt not matter? Was there nothing remotely spiritual about the act of sex?

The act of sex. It was a biological function. Nothing more.

So why make it more than what it was?

Yet even as he questioned it, he felt something lacking. Something the toy couldn't give to him, something the assistants and their injections and numbers couldn't give him.

Affection.

'Nhn...-!' Sei bit into his lip, his eyes sliding shut as a powerful wave struck him, the phallus now moving back and forth at an alarming rate. With every plea from his awakening lips, the assistants increased the speed until he was a quivering mess; his pale skin was flushed rosy pink with arousal, as stark as the first flower to bloom in snow, cast beneath a thin sheen of glistening sweat as he fought to contain the budding climax inside him. He could feel its strength gathering, the tightening ball of energy in his abdomen growing larger with every motion.

'Can't...!'

'Subject 001 is experiencing climax without direct stimulation.'

Sei barely heard it. He shut it out, the sound of their inhuman voices becoming alien to him as the ball inside him exploded, a shockwave of bright lights and triggering nerve endings firing throughout his body in an intense orgasm. His cock twitched, fluid cascading over the table with a splatter, the rest oozing out as he shuddered in the torment of the passionless union.

The machine stopped abruptly, and it was over.

Their data was collected, and he was no longer needed for today.

When the assistants came in, they stoically unplugged and unwired, until finally loosening the straps. They busied themselves around him, paying no attention as he laid his hips down pathetically in his own mess, panting wildly.

The cold metal beneath him was soothing, and as it warmed under the heat of his own body, his mind wandered to his imagination and he suddenly wondered how it would feel to be held in the arms of someone who loved him.

 

 


End file.
